There has been numerous related building units proposed in the art herein previously. Typically of the prior art arrange-ments is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,968. This reference discloses a building unit including the use of an apertured tie members for interconnecting the panels. The patentee extols the advantages of providing aperture in the tie which occupy pressure and tension zones within the foam panels when concrete is charged therebetween. The patentee does not teach a system of employing similar polymers for both the tie members and panels resulting in a superior unit.
Delozier, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501, discloses a concrete form in which the panels are connected by both expanded metal ties and second apertured ties embedded into the panels. This patent does not disclose a fusibly interconnected system to which finishing material may be easily affixed, such as that of the present invention.
Young, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,429, teaches the use of a synthetic tie for interconnecting the panels. This system relies on slotted panels into which flanged sections of the ties interfit. The patent does not contemplate the advantages associated with fusible connection between tie and panel and further only provides a minor area on the flange portions, thus preventing rapid and simple fastening of finishing material to the assembled unit.
Further related prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,962, 4,604,843, 4,706,429, 4,862,660, 4,889,310 and 5,065,561.